iStill Love You: What Happened after The Killer Tuna Jump
by mycarlydotcom
Summary: The Killer Tuna Jump left off with Sam essentially asking Freddie on a date when he heals up…So how was the date? What happened afterwards? Enjoy, as they trade the advantage of being in control of the situation back and forth…from both of them being nervous, to Sam's typical harassment of Fredbag, to Freddie having her on the verge of tears.
1. Part 1 & 2:

**Title:** _iStill Love You: What Happened after The Killer Tuna Jump_

**Synopsis:** _This is written to take place after the events of The Sam & Cat special, "The Killer Tuna Jump". The episode left off with Sam essentially asking Freddie on a date when he heals up…So how was the date? What happened afterwards? Enjoy, as they trade the advantage of being in control of the situation back and forth…from both of them being nervous, to Sam's typical harassment of Fredbag, to Freddie having her on the verge of tears._

_Also, I threw in plenty of classic Sam & Freddie lines as easter eggs, so enjoy!_

**Update:**

_-Part 3: Sam and Cat having a girl to girl conversation about Freddie has been added._

**Notes:**

_-I'm probably going to add what happened afterwards somewhere down the line. Like Sam going back to Seattle, saying goodbye to Cat, etc._

**Part 1: "It's cool..."**

After Freddie healed up from falling into the tank of killer tuna, he finally had that date with Sam that she asked him on while he was in the hospital.

The date? Nothing monumental…just two friends hanging out, having a good time. They had a nice dinner at Bots, and afterwards Sam showed Freddie around LA some more.

It was about 11pm when Sam suggested they head back to her and Cat's apartment. Up until this point they hadn't talked much about themselves (relationship wise). Just casual…

"How are things?"

"Whatcha been up too?"

It wasn't too awkward, all things considered; but, there was an elephant in the room and they both knew it…and it was going to have to be brought up eventually. While walking back to the apartment their nerves grew with anticipation…

"Ya know, I've been so caught up babysitting with Cat lately, that I haven't had time to just go have fun. So thanks for the date Fredbag."

"Yeah no problem. So…you had fun?..."

"Was I not supposed too?"

"Oh no, it just catches me off guard when…when you actually have nice things to say. It's a rare occurrence."

"Yeah…being nice just isn't my strong suit."

"Oh I know, trust me." Freddie said as an attempt to joke with her.

"Alright Benson, lay off…you don't have to act like I'm the devil. I'm not that bad!" His humor went right over her head (mostly due to the fact that hearing him say that made her worry that he really thinks she's awful).

"I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Well ya kinda did…"

Freddie felt bad, he was only teasing her…Sam could torture him every day for the rest of his life (as he is already accustomed too), and he still wouldn't enjoy doing it back. It's quite an odd dynamic.

"C'mon, you're nice…just in small Sam doses."

Sam looked at him, slightly cracking a smile, but she still seemed upset.

"Alright, one free shot and we're even." Freddie said smiling while holding his arms up.

"I'm not gonna hit you Benson, it'll just prove the point that I'm not nice."

"No this won't count for that, I promise."

"Will you stop!"

"I'm not walking another inch until you do it."

"Fine!" She playfully punched his arm. "Now quit being a weirdo" she said smiling.

"That seemed weak, but I'll take it."

"Maybe I held back."

"Yeah maybe…or maybe I'm just too tough!"

"You're such a nub."

Although nubish, Freddie's antics managed to get her smiling again. They laughed together, but as their laughing simmered down, an awkward silence befell them.

"…"

"…"

"Sam…"

"Yeah?!..."

She responded eagerly, hoping he was going to break the ice on their "romantic status" so she wouldn't have too. After responding that eagerly, she felt a slight regret, worried she seemed too desperate. Honestly, it was just self-doubt in her head. As you can imagine, a situation like this would probably eat someone alive with nervousness, and it was doing that for both of them. Of course they were both trying their hardest to play it cool.

"I uh…I…"

Freddie began to say something but he quickly refrained from completing his sentence.

"What!?"

She wasn't gonna let him turn back now, she was determined to get it out of him.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me!"

"Nah it's dumb…"

"Say it!"

"Okay…I was just gonna say…"

Sam raised an eyebrow as he spoke, flashing back to having the same conversation with him on the fire escape when they shared their first kiss. It gave her butterflies, and a part of her wanted to cut him off and say "that we should kiss?…" just for the sake of recreating that moment from years ago that she remembered so fondly.

Freddie couldn't conjure any words beyond "I was just gonna say…" he was just too nervous. He had to do something, Sam was anxiously awaiting his response. Unable to speak, he decided to do what he had wanted to do all night…

He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer by the waist as she willingly fell into his grasp. In this moment, every nerve in her body left her, and for a few seconds everything in the world felt right. As Freddie pulled away from her, Sam stood with her hands on his shoulders and eyes still closed, her mouth inadvertently smiling ever so slightly. Once she finally made it back to planet earth, she opened her eyes to see a pair of nervous brown eyes staring back at her. Even after kissing her, Freddie still couldn't conjure any words. Without thinking, he blurted out…

"Sorry…"

He wasn't sure what he apologizing for and he felt dumb after saying it, but it was all he could get out. Sam's not normally the kind of girl to find dumb stuff like a nervous boy cute, but in that moment she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"It's cool..." Sam responded with a grin on her face.

He was starting to collect himself and he couldn't help but realize they had said the same thing to each other back when they kissed that night at the Ridgeway lock in. History had repeated itself, only this time the roles were reversed. Sam obviously had intended that, as she said it with a big grin.

Sam suddenly found herself in control of the situation. A few minutes ago they were both on the verge of having their nerves devour them, but now that he made the first move, she could breathe. Unfortunately for Freddie, kissing her only made him more nervous, and she could see it, now that her own nerves weren't distracting her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself and think…"Wow, I'm in love with this nub". Of course, she liked his nubiness. The situation felt natural to her at this point, with a vulnerable Benson in front of her. Only now, vulnerable didn't mean sticking a dead fish in his book bag or pulling some other prank on him. "I better say something before he passes out" she thought to herself.

"Jeez! Relax Benson…"

"Huh?!...What?!"

"I said relax. Breathe!"

"Sorry…"

He said sorry again, and he felt even dumber this time…"Can't I think of anything to say?!" he thought to himself.

"Just be quiet ya nub, I'll take it from here." She said smiling.

**Part 2: "What about Carly?"**

After leading him back to the apartment, and after Freddie had collected himself, the two sat together on the couch. They had the place to themselves, as Cat purposely made plans with Jade that night so Sam could be alone with Freddie. Sam had fetched him a glass of water when they got in, she had to give the nub something to calm down.

"Glad to see you're functioning properly again Fredbag."

"Sorry…" He said it again! Clenching his eyes shut with regret.

"So have you forgotten every other word in existence?..."

"No no! I'm good now, sorry…I mean!...just…ahhh!"

"Do you need another glass of water?"

"No!..."

Freddie let out a deep breathe…"Phew…okay, I'm good."

"Glad to hear it."

She was getting a kick out of pester him, typical Sam.

"So, you kissed me, and pretty much froze after that…anything you want to say to me? Ya know, now that you're not nubing it up."

Freddie looked at her, suddenly he became more serious.

"…Well, I wanted say something before I kissed you, but my mind just wasn't working."

"Yeah I noticed." Sam said chuckling.

"Sorry…gah I said it again!"

Sam rolled her eyes, smiling.

"So?…"

"So what?"

"What were you gonna say before you kissed me?!"

"Oh! I uh…"

"Are you gonna start stuttering again?"

Sam was relentless towards how nervous he was being.

"No. I was gonna tell you that…"

"That what?"

"..."

"..."

"That Sam…I still love you."

Sam's eyes lit up. He finally managed to conjure a complete sentence…and it couldn't have been a better one. She cracked a slight smile, and had no witty retorts to mess with him this time.

"…"

"…"

"You really mean that?..."

"I do."

"…"

"…"

Although she was smiling, there was a hint of doubt on her face and Freddie noticed.

"Sam? You alright there?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah…it's just…"

"Just what?"

Now suddenly, Sam was becoming nervous again, something was bothering her.

"What about Carly?"

"What about her?..."

Sam looked down at her lap.

"You guys kissed before she left for Italy..."

Freddie's eyes opened wide. Totally caught off guard by this, he started stumbling over his words again...

"How...how do…"

His heart sank as her puppy dog eyes stared back at him. Eyes that looked hurt, betrayed. He could almost see slight tears forming, but Sam was too tough to just break down.

"How do you know about that?..."

"…"

"…"

"Carly is my best friend, do you really think she wouldn't tell me about something like that? She told me right before she left."

Freddie was shocked to find out Sam knew about this.

"…and I know you've always had a crush on Carly, it's no secret. After she told me you guys kissed, I assumed that was it for us...it's kind of why of I took off so abruptly. With my best friend in Italy and being unsure of where I stood with you, I felt like I had nothing left. So, I just left Seattle without any goodbyes."

"And you haven't spoken to Carly about it, since that night?"

"No...have you?"

"Yes...yes I have actually."

"Oh..."

Sam's heart sunk. Unsure of what Freddie might tell her about Carly. Freddie was feeling awful at this point, he just told Sam he still loves her, only for her to tell him she knew he kissed Carly. She was clearly hurt by it, and Freddie didn't know what to say.

"Now's not the time to be at a loss for words Freddie!" He thought to himself.

He really did still love Sam, and he had to let her know he wasn't playing with her heart…somehow. He wasn't sure what he was gonna say, he didn't really have much time to plan it obviously; but, he knew what he felt, and he was determined to tell her!

"Sam listen, the night Cary left for Italy, she came into the studio while I was getting my stuff and kissed me, I didn't kiss her. And at first I was happy because this girl who was my childhood crush just gave me a kiss. I felt like the underdog who finally "got the girl", but that feeling faded away very quickly. Even though I grew up with a crush on Carly, things just never went that way for me and her. She was always my best friend, not my girlfriend. And over time, that "crush" faded away, I realized I didn't have feelings for her that way. I had feelings for someone else..."

Sam looked as if she wanted to ask "me?", but she was just to choked up to get any words out.

"Yes! You're that someone else Sam. I do love both you guys, just in different ways. I love Carly as the great friend she is, but I love you on romantic level Sam. And I've spoken to Carly since that night, I've told her that she's just a friend, and how much I care about you. She understood where I was coming from, and told me to be with you. The only problem was I couldn't be with you because...you're here in LA..."

Everything he just said was a blur to himself…he meant every bit of it and it was all true, but he was too worried about her to actually comprehend his own words. Sam's heart was beating fast, she didn't know what to say. Her eyes were tearing up and she had a huge lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry..."

Why was Sam apologizing? Freddie thought…shouldn't he be the one apologizing?

"What do you mean?!...What are you sorry for?..."

"For leaving without even saying goodbye..."

"Sam, don't be sorry! If anything, I should be sorry for not telling you about that kiss with Carly...I know she told you, but I still should have told you myself..."

"…"

"Sam?…"

"It's hard to tell somebody something when they're not even around to hear it. I shouldn't have ran off like I did."

"Sam it's okay, trust me. You're not in the wrong for anything that happened. Carly left, and things were blurry for us, I don't blame you for wanting to get away. And look, all that matters is that we're here now. We can fix this...okay?"

Sam nodded her head while trying to hold back her emotions from pouring out.

"Sam I love you, I always have. When we were younger and we used to fight all the time, I just didn't realize it then. When we were together, and even after we broke up...which I thought was the right choice at the time, but I wish we hadn't…I just, love you."

She was staring at Freddie, on the verge of breaking down right in front of him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she managed to hold back the water works, quite a tough girl indeed. With an emotional smile on her face, she said…

"I love you too Fredbag."

Her voice was choked up, and Freddie heard it.

"You okay?..."

"Yeah…I'm good…sorry" she replied, slightly chuckling with the heavy breathes of a choked up voice behind it.

She still managed to throw in that witty "sorry", poking fun at him from earlier despite the fact that she was choked up. Even in a situation like that, she still got the best of her favorite nub. Freddie smiled, then they shared another kiss. Pulling their lips away from each other, their foreheads rested together. Sam grinned, and followed up the kiss with a playful punch in the arm to Freddie.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"For making me get all emotional, and almost making me cry! You know I don't like being all nubby! You better not tell anyone Fredbag!"

"Yeah, yeah! My lips are sealed" he said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch, bickering and arguing about small things from time to time, like only they can. Safe to say, they've come to enjoy it. Bickering filled with love.


	2. Part 3:

**Part 3: "Cause you're a big ol' softy!"**

The next morning Cat came home after spending the night at a Jade's house. The pillows on the couch were all disarranged, some scattered on the floor below, a rumpled blanket laid draped across the back of the couch. Cat picked the up stray pillows off the floor and tossed them on the couch with the others. She noticed some popcorn between the cushions, as if someone was taking handfuls of it to their mouth with stray kernels falling out of their grasp. A few glasses sat on the kitchen counter, half full with iced tea.

"Sam…she really needs to learn to clean up after herself."

Cat collected the glasses, emptying them into the sink, and cleaned up the kernels that sat between the cushions.

"I guess she's home, she's probably sleeping…I wonder if…"

Cat wondered where Freddie was, he had been staying at their place since he arrived in LA, sleeping on the couch. Conspicuous by his absence, Cat made her way towards the bedroom, she walked in to find Sam asleep…but not alone. She was safely snuggled in Freddie's embrace, they looked so peaceful tangled in the sheets together. Now that their feelings were made clear to each other, there was no awkwardness and they could share a bed.

Cat couldn't help but grin as she stared at the sleeping lovebirds. Sam puts on the tough girl act, but she's more delicate than a flower, and Cat saw her true innocence in that moment. She whipped out her pear-phone and took a quick picture of them, just so she'd have something to tease Sam with later on.

"Guess I'll wake em' up now" she thought.

She walked over to the bedside, cleared her throat "Hmmm, hmm", and screamed "Awwwww! Look what we have here!"

Their eyes cracked slightly, awoken by a loud voice in the room.

"Couple of lovebirds all snuggled up together! How sweet!"

They woke out of their peaceful slumbers to see Cat standing at the bedside. They didn't really have a grip on reality yet, they just knew somebody disturbed their sleep. Freddie buried his head face down into a pillow, as Sam looked at Cat with one eye still shut.

"Cat?...Why are you yelling?...It's so early...we're trying to sleep." Sam responded as she shut her eyes, attempting to dose back off. She wasn't completely conscious yet, so she didn't process that Cat was watching her snuggle with Freddie.

"We're? Who's we're?" Cat continued to mess Sam in her subconscious state.

"Me and Freddie..." Sam mumbled as she pulled Freddie's arm over herself more.

"You, and who?" Cat said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Me and Freddie!" she replied again, this time more agitated.

"Oh okay, I'll let you guys keep snuggling..." Cat said with a sarcastic tone as she walked towards the door.

"…"

A few seconds later Sam's eyes shot open! Her mind finally processed what had just happened.

"Cat!"

Sam sat up quickly, and pushed a half conscious Freddie out of the bed onto the floor.

"Ouch!...What just happened?!" Freddie yelled after hitting the floor.

"Me waking you up."

"You couldn't have just said…hey Freddie time to get up?!"

"Nope, besides you were in my bed, hogging the blankets."

Freddie gave her a confused look, staring at her from the floor he said "I was barely covered! You had most the blankets." He then noticed Cat standing near the doorway.

"Oh hey, Cat."

"Good morning!" she replied.

He stood up grabbing at his leg, "jeez, I'm gonna have a bruise now!"

"Oh suck it up Frednerd! You're alright." Sam told him.

He rolled his eyes, and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing? Where are you off too?" Sam asked, attempting not to sound too interested in his response in front of Cat. She was failing to do so, as Cat watched their conversation transpire with a grin on her face.

"Too the kitchen…to get some breakfast. Where hopefully I won't be shoved onto the floor!" Freddie responded sarcastically.

After Freddie left the room, Cat shut the door the behind him. She turned back to Sam still grinning and said…

"So?..."

"So, what?..." Sam responded, as if she didn't know.

"So, last night?!" Cat asked curiously, wanting the details of her date with Freddie.

"What about it?"

"The date! How was the date?!"

"It was good." Sam responded, trying to pass it off as any other night.

"Good?!...Oh c'mon!"

"Oh c'mon, what?"

"Don't what me! I wanna hear the details! C'mon, girl to girl!"

"It was a good night, isn't that good enough for ya?!"

"No, it's not!"

"Well that's all you're getting!"

"Sam!" Cat said, stomping one of her feet.

"What?!"

"I wanna hear about last night, I know it was special to you, even if you don't want to admit it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I noticed Freddie got promoted from the couch to your bed. I'm sure there's a reason for that."

"Maybe Fredweird just snuck into my bed during the night. I mean, the couch must get uncomfortable after a while."

"Then why wouldn't he just use my bed, instead sharing one with you?! Hmmmm?!"

"Because he's a weirdo."

Cat raised an eyebrow as she stared at Sam.

"Oh, is he now?..."

"Yep!"

"Well, then it looks like you're in love with a weirdo."

"What?!"

"I saw you guys snuggling! You were like a delicate little flower in his hands!" Cat teased.

Sam's face turned red.

"Awwww! Look at your face! Hahahaha!" Cat continued to tease Sam.

"Will you stop!"

"Sam's in love! Sam's in love!"

"Cat!" Sam said agitated.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Good…"

"But you have to tell me about last night!" Cat said walking over to sit on Sam's bed with her.

"No way!"

"Aw, c'mon! Why can't you tell me?!"

"Because! I'll never hear the end of it from you…"

"I promise not to keep talking about it."

"Of course you do!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I swear I'll keep whatever you tell me to myself!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I'll buy you lunch today!" Cat attempted to bribe Sam.

"Nope."

"Tubba Chicken!"

"Not happening."

"And! I'll take care of our next babysitting job all by myself!"

"..."

"…"

The offer was very tempting, how could Sam resist free Chicken and a day off from babysitting?

"You swear you won't tease me about?..."

"I do, I do!"

"Girl to girl, this doesn't go beyond this room!"

"Absolutely!"

"…"

"…"

"Alright fine."

"Yay! Tell me, tell me!"

Sam reluctantly spilled the details about her romantic night with Freddie to Cat, slightly annoyed by the fact that Cat was grinning over everything and letting out "awww's" over every nubby moment she told her about. After hearing everything, Cat still had one question that needed to be answered.

"So are you and Freddie back together?" Cat asked, expecting a wholehearted yes from Sam.

"…"

"Nope" Sam responded bluntly.

"Huh?!...But I thought...and you guys admitted...you were both!..."

"Maybe if you finished a sentence I could give you a decent response" Sam said sarcastically.

"You told me you guys admitted how you felt about each other."

"Yeah...we did."

"Then why aren't you guys together?!...Oh I love you...but I guess I'll continue being lonely!"

"First of all...can we stop talking about me...loving Fredbag. It doesn't need to be said out loud. Secondly, he can't stay here in LA, he's gotta get home...so how on earth could a relationship work for us? We were so dysfunctional last time we dated, just imagine how bad it'd be if we'd tried long distance."

"But...but...No! Freddie makes you happy, and not a lot of things do that! As your friend, I refuse to let you let him go!"

"Look, I appreciate that my happiness matters to you, but it's alright. I plan on being with Fredbag eventually, when I go back to Seattle, but I have other things to take care off first."

"What do you mean, other things?"

"Well...I have this friend who runs a babysitting service with me, I can't just leave her hanging." Sam said smiling. Cat had become one of her best friends, and she wasn't just gonna walk out on her.

"You mean?...You have a babysitting service with someone else?! How could you?!"

Sam smacked her hand to her forehead.

"No!...You, I meant you!"

"Oh! Hahahaha!" Cat repsonded, laughing at herself for her own foolishness.

"Yeah..."

"..."

Cat stared at Sam with a big smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Cause you!"

"Cause me, what?!"

"Cause you're a big ol' softy!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah huh! Look at you! You're all in love and stuff!"

"Shut it!..."

"And you're staying here in LA to help me out because you care about me!"

"Be quiet!"

"Because you're just a big ol' softy!"

Sam looked down with her face turning bright red.

"You're such a sweetheart, Sam."

"Don't!...call me sweet!" Sam said, clenched her hands into fists.

"..."

"Sweetheart!"

"Ahhh!" Sam stormed out of their bedroom.

Cat was obviously right, Sam was just one big softy at heart, but she'd never admit it.


End file.
